Like I'm Real And Alive
by Amelia theFujoshi
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire, Mary ! Sherlock et John sont âgés et vivent leur retraite à la campagne. Aujourd'hui est un jour qui leur tient particulièrement à cœur. Retirement!lock. Johnlock établi.


**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais être capable d'affirmer qu'ils m'appartiennent et que j'y gagne quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas.

**Notes :** Joyeux anniversaire, Mary ! (entre Elizabeth qui a tendance à s'oublier au profit de son art et des personnes qu'elle aime et Lady Holmes qui est bien trop noble pour faire mention de son âge très respectable).

Oui, je sais, c'est le 4 août, mais disons que c'est encore le cas quelque part dans le monde ) J'ai tellement de bons souhaits à t'envoyer, tellement de compliments admiratifs à ton encontre. Je vais m'en tenir à : merci, merci d'être celle que tu es, merci pour tout ce que tu fais et ce que tu continues de faire. Sois heureuse éternellement.

Ensuite, avec toute mon affection, voici mon premier Johnlock, un cadeau indigne de la part d'une personne misérable. Je n'ai pas de superbes illustrations à coller sur ton mur, seulement des mots maladroits et mal fichus. J'espère juste qu'ils te feront sourire trois secondes. Bien sûr, tu as tout à fait le droit de m'ordonner de retirer ce texte s'il ne te convient pas. Et pardon à toutes les personnes que j'ai réussi à offenser avec tout ce que j'ai écrit.

La chanson qui m'a inspiré ce texte est _Grow Old With Me_, de Tom Odell.

_xxxXxxx_

Un nouveau matin se lève tout en douceur, comme des milliers d'autres qu'ils avaient vécus. Ils sont allongés, étroitement enlacés et les premières lueurs du jour se posent sur eux en un halo délicat. Les cheveux de Sherlock Holmes chatouillent doucement la peau de John Watson et cela lui fait ouvrir les yeux et sourire. Il ramène les draps sur les pieds froids de son mari. Ce dernier remue un peu, mais John sait qu'il se rendormira tout de suite, comme à chaque fois.

Ce nouveau jour est un peu plus particulier que les autres. Aujourd'hui est son anniversaire à elle et ils vont lui rendre une petite visite cet après-midi. Cela fait partie du petit rituel qu'ils ont adopté en son honneur : une visite et un exercice de mémoire. Leur mémoire. Tout ce qu'ils ont vécu pour en arriver là.

Sherlock inspire profondément avant de grogner :

« John, tu m'empêches de faire la grasse matinée.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu réfléchis. C'est contrariant.

- Il fut un temps où tu n'aimais pas les grasses matinées, ni même dormir tout court.

- La machinerie vieillit, John. Et tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

On ne pouvait le nier, certes. Leurs cheveux ne sont plus aussi blonds ou bruns, leurs mains affichent leurs âges, leurs corps ont changé, ils vivent même dans un confortable petit cottage de la campagne anglaise. Mais leur musique continue de jouer, leurs regards sont toujours restés aussi étincelants et épris l'un de l'autre.

« On recommence » murmure le respectable médecin à l'oreille de son un peu moins respectable époux, « Bonjour, Sherlock. » salue-t-il en lui appliquant un baiser affectueux sur la tempe.

« Bonjour, John. » répond-il en levant vers lui ses yeux bleus transparents à l'expression trouble.

La vision de John Watson le matin, toujours gentil et câlin et si confiant. Il est presque passé à côté. Presque. À cause de ses bêtises. À cause de… non. De l'ordre. Il doit se souvenir dans l'ordre parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Un peu d'ordre de temps en temps.

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Mike Stamford – Saint Michael pour les intimes – Le genre de rencontre inespérée et totalement surréaliste. Le lendemain soir, John lui sauvait la vie et le Jeu avait commencé pour eux deux. S'il y avait un script, il aurait été noté que ce soir-là commençait une grande amitié._

Pendant que le détective consultant officiellement à la retraite s'enroule dans les draps pour en profiter encore un peu, John se lève rapidement pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout en chantonnant, il se met à dérouler ses souvenirs comme dans un film bizarre et plein d'erreurs de montage.

_Après leur première affaire, leur vie avait pris une tournure incroyable. Il y eut entre autres, l'affaire du Banquier, puis les bombes, pour aboutir à Moriarty. John savait que son colocataire et ami prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, qu'il était même tributaire de ses enquêtes, de son extrême intelligence. Il savait bien trop tard à quel point il avait l'air idiot quand il l'admirait pendant et après ses stupéfiantes déductions. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait bien trop vite, beaucoup trop confiance, mais il n'y pouvait rien._

Le vieux limier se décide enfin à se lever à l'appel de son mari. Il est toujours enroulé dans ses draps et John lui jette un regard désapprobateur parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de s'habiller.

« Avant, ça ne te gênait pas. Tu préférais même quand je ne portais _rien du tout_. Et puis, on est chez nous, non ? » déclare le drapé dans sa voix la plus rauque et provocante.

« Je sais. C'est toujours d'actualité, d'ailleurs, mais pas aujourd'hui, Sherlock. On a des choses à faire.

- Rabat-joie ! »

Et ils rient joyeusement. Le rabat-joie sert du thé à l'exhibitionniste et se prend un mug de café.

Tout ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle le bonheur pur. Celui qui est construit à partir de petits moments insignifiants pour l'observateur extérieur, mais lourds de sens pour les élus. Ils ont mis longtemps avant d'y arriver et ont travaillé chaque instant pour s'y tenir.

_La première fois que John s'était étonné de son génie, Sherlock fut pris au dépourvu parce que personne ne s'était autant enthousiasmé pour lui. Très vite, il s'aperçut qu'il devenait accro à ces interjections admiratives, qu'elles lui faisaient le même effet qu'un shot de cocaïne et elles n'étaient même pas illégales ! Quand Sarah avait fait son entrée dans la vie du médecin très apprécié de ces dames, il sut qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa nouvelle drogue et se promit de tout faire, intentionnellement ou non, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour avoir John rien que pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il fallait le faire, ni pourquoi il ne se procurait pas la drogue habituelle. Il savait juste qu'il devait le faire._

_Ensuite, il y eut Irene. La Femme. John en ressentait encore des frissons après toutes ces années. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les états indescriptibles par lesquels Sherlock était passé lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leurs vies et quand elle avait fait toutes ces apparitions/disparitions à donner le tournis. Il s'était violemment rendu compte de son amour non platonique pour le détective consultant. Il ressentit aussi les affres de la jalousie pour la toute première fois. Mais il continua à tout nier. Il n'était pas homosexuel. On ne pouvait se déclarer comme tel que lorsqu'on était attiré par les personnes du même sexe. Or, il ne ressentait cela que pour son colocataire et uniquement pour lui. Heureusement, la menace Adler fut écartée et ils purent continuer à être exclusifs l'un pour l'autre, sans se l'avouer de façon explicite._

Comme d'habitude, la dernière vision que l'heureux couple a l'un de l'autre avant vaquer à ses propres occupations, est celle d'un Sherlock habillé plus décemment dans sa robe de chambre bleue et celle d'un John faisant un petit signe sur le pas de la porte. Le médecin n'a jamais pris sa retraite et part régulièrement faire sa tournée dans le voisinage pour s'assurer que tout le monde va bien. John est resté ainsi. Toujours altruiste et impossible à ne pas aimer.

Sherlock ira plus tard s'occuper de ses abeilles, quand il aura fini d'explorer ce qu'internet a à lui offrir pour meubler son palais mental.

_Après la puissance dévastatrice d'Irene, John aurait dû profiter de leur enquête/escapade à Baskerville pour amorcer une approche. Sherlock était à deux doigts de tenter sa chance – même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on pouvait faire – sauf, qu'ils furent soumis au « brouillard », à la drogue, aux hallucinations et au caractère impossible du sociopathe. Toute avancée entre eux fut donc anéantie par les circonstances. Incroyable gâchis._

_Ensuite, James Moriarty avait fait son apparition officielle quand sa toile diabolique fut fin prête. Puis un événement entraînant un autre amena Sherlock à se trouver sur le toit de Barts en train de faire sa note d'adieu à un John qui n'avait rien vu venir. Et enfin, il y eut le saut, l'adieu, la mort. Leurs cœurs avaient volé en éclats avant même d'avoir réellement servi. John avait dû réapprendre à respirer en ignorant la douleur insupportable qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Sherlock avait dû réapprendre à se concentrer sans John à ses côtés, il avait dû s'occuper dangereusement pour ne pas revenir là où il se sentait chez lui._

Midi arrive vite quand on habite quelque part où il faut couvrir plusieurs kilomètres pour trouver le voisin le plus proche. En attendant le retour de John, Sherlock prépare un déjeuner assez simple mais tout à fait correct. Après toutes ces années, le médecin a réussi l'exploit de faire utiliser la cuisine à son époux, autrement que pour des expériences farfelues. Leur fille a déclaré que le mariage faisait devenir pantouflard, ringard, pépère et dressé. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils lui pardonnaient volontiers parce qu'elle n'était pas encore au chapitre où l'amour fait son apparition inopinée et change toute la vision des choses. Leur fille… leurs enfants… non. Se souvenir dans l'ordre.

_Deux ans après sa « mort », Sherlock était réapparu au moment où John allait demander la femme de sa vie en mariage : Mary. La seule qui restât assez longtemps pour lui inspirer un sentiment se rapprochant de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Sherlock. Sa colère incrédule et son orgueil lui ont fait ignorer l'évidence. Les signes étaient là, le génie terrible était de retour, il aurait dû quitter la femme, la seconde. Mais il persista. Ce ne fut qu'après une lutte contre des terroristes, un mariage, une annonce impromptue de grossesse, un maître-chanteur et un meurtre plus tard, que John Watson s'inclina devant la vérité : Sherlock et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Définitivement, indubitablement._

Avant leur retraite, le déjeuner a souvent été négligé. Pris sur le pouce, manqué, bâclé dans les premiers temps, il a été ensuite consacré aux inquiétudes sur ce que les enfants prenaient à la cantine dans un deuxième temps, pour finir par être un sujet important de diététique. Maintenant, le déjeuner est devenu un moment intéressant où chacun peut partager ses découvertes et ses opinions, tout en se faisant des compliments sur la fraîcheur des produits utilisés et sur le talent du cuisinier. L'aîné babille agréablement sur les problèmes hypocondriaques de Mr Freebody et des efforts de sa gentille femme pour le rassurer. Le cadet émet des hypothèses sur l'endroit inaccessible où Mycroft a décidé de se terrer.

« Je suppose que le repli définitif correspond à son processus de deuil. C'est presque dommage de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

- Un peu de compréhension, Sherlock. Mets-toi un peu à sa place. Greg était pour lui ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Imagine ce que l'un de nous ferait si l'autre venait à mourir. Il faut s'y préparer, d'ailleurs, on n'est plus tout jeune et…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! » interrompt l'autre abruptement.

Il y a déjà pensé, évidemment. Il ne passe pas ses journées uniquement à tracer les rides sur le visage de son bien-aimé, ni à s'extasier devant la couleur nuageuse de ses cheveux autrefois blonds. Il s'arrête souvent de respirer en visualisant l'effondrement de son monde au moment où John le quittera. Il repousse cette échéance en se disant qu'ils ont encore un peu de temps, qu'être à la moitié de la soixantaine, c'est encore être très jeune.

« Nous sommes en bonne santé, nous vivrons éternellement et nous ne sommes ni Lestrade, ni Mycroft, à vivre dangereusement comme des inconscients.

- Sherlock. Nous avons vécu plus dangereusement et plus inconsciemment qu'eux auparavant.

- Sauf que nous avons su nous arrêter à temps.

- Tu as vite trouvé ton nouveau bras armé, oui !

- C'est lui qui s'est engagé tout seul. Et puis, c'est notre fils. Qu'attendais-tu d'autre de lui ?

- Ok, mais nous devons faire attention. Aucun de nous n'est éternel. Et sois un peu triste pour Mycroft, s'il te plaît. »

Sherlock s'est toujours moqué de Mycroft et du couple qu'il formait avec Greg Lestrade. Mais au fond, tout au fond, il ressentait un peu de peine que son frère n'ait pas pu profiter de son poisson rouge aussi longtemps que lui du sien.

_Le plus terrible quand on se rendait compte de son amour fou pour quelqu'un d'autre, tout en étant solidement engagé avec une autre personne, était de penser aux conséquences. John allait devenir père et Sherlock avait gagné à la fois le prix du plus mauvais témoin du marié et du meilleur de tous les meilleurs amis. Chacun d'eux connaissait parfaitement les responsabilités qui incombaient à leur place de mari et d'ami du couple. Chacun d'eux avait très peur des conséquences de la révélation de leur amour pour l'autre._

_Puis une nuit, exactement trois heures après la venue au monde de leur petit ange blond, tout bascula pour ne jamais revenir dans l'ordre. Nul ne savait ce qui l'avait provoqué. Peut-être était-ce le trop-plein d'émotions dû à l'accouchement, peut-être était-ce le stress du passé, du présent et de l'avenir qui s'accumulait, peut-être était-ce Sherlock qui avait poussé ses manipulations un peu trop loin. Le fait est que pendant que l'enfant dormait paisiblement à la nursery et que la mère prenait un sommeil bien mérité après plusieurs heures de travail, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson faisaient fougueusement, furieusement, passionnément l'amour au 221B Baker Street. Leurs corps s'accordaient merveilleusement, leurs souffles se mêlaient en un tourbillon de chaleur insupportable. Ils étaient même arrivés à déchirer les draps, tant leur décadence était d'une intensité inouïe. Aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais senti autant comblé et coupable en même temps._

_C'était ainsi que ce qui ne devait durer qu'une nuit continua pendant plusieurs mois. John était devenu le mari volage et Sherlock la courtisane. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Mary. Elle l'avait vu venir depuis le début. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre Sherlock Holmes. Ce fut elle qui demanda le divorce pour incompatibilité de caractères, pas pour adultère. La petite ne pourrait pas s'en remettre si ses parents se déchiraient. Et puis, malgré son jeune âge, Sherlock l'aimait bien et c'était réciproque. Une mère ne pouvait pas priver son enfant du bonheur d'être bien entouré, même aux dépens de son cœur brisé. Personne n'aurait pu prédire que Sherlock serait un briseur de couple._

_Après cela, la vie avait pris un cours étrange, mais cela fonctionnait. La petite était devenue leur fille, à eux trois. Sherlock avait proposé le mariage à John pour des raisons pragmatiques et avait encore figé quand le médecin lui avait répondu qu'il était l'amour de sa vie._

Le déjeuner s'est terminé de manière un peu morose, mais l'un comme l'autre se considérait encore et toujours comme très chanceux de pouvoir passer un jour de plus ensemble et amoureux. D'habitude, à cette heure de la journée, leurs conversations les amènent à se disputer comme de vieux aigris et d'autres fois, ils dérangent leurs enfants comme des adolescents faisant de mauvaises blagues au téléphone. Aujourd'hui, ils se préparent pour une longue promenade en l'honneur d'une amie très chère.

_Quinze ans passaient vite quand on était heureux. Leur fille était devenue une magnifique personne : brillante comme sa mère, généreuse comme son père et insolente comme Sherlock. Leur avenir à tous s'annonçait radieux et plein d'amour, d'humour et d'aventures. Puis est arrivée cette enquête étrange, ce petit garçon orphelin, indomptable et complètement paumé. Sherlock s'était très vite reconnu en lui et John avait trouvé la ressemblance frappante. Il avait douze ans et avait besoin d'un foyer pour lui montrer les meilleurs aspects de la vie. L'adoption fut difficile, mais la famille qu'ils étaient devenus n'abandonna jamais, le couple Watson-Holmes fut encore plus soudé qu'auparavant et l'amour avait triomphé. Bien entendu, aucun mot ne pourrait décrire toutes les complications subies, et tout sonnait de manière poétique avec « le triomphe de l'amour » à la fin du récit, mais c'est bien ce qu'il se passa_.

Le ciel est devenu lourd et la température est descendue. Il n'est que quatorze heures, mais la nuit est comme toute proche. John habitué aux sorties au grand air ne sent presque pas la morsure du froid et Sherlock est tout simplement majestueux dans son Belstaff qu'il ne manque pas de sortir pour les grandes occasions. Et ils avancent, côte à côte, la démarche assurée, un peu moins qu'avant, mais toujours confiante. Ils avancent, le long de la falaise surplombant une mer déchaînée pour une destination qu'ils font religieusement chaque année. Ils avancent, parfois en se tenant par la main, deux silhouettes fortes et fragiles à la fois, se soutenant en toutes circonstances. Ils avancent jusqu'à cette petite église tout au sommet, jusqu'à cette petite cour avec ses tombes qui ont une vue époustouflante sur la mer, l'horizon, et peut-être le paradis. Ils s'arrêtent devant une stèle en marbre blanc, surmontée d'un ange aux ailes déployées. John dépose délicatement les fleurs violettes qu'il a apportées au pied de la statue.

Ils lui rendent visite pour lui rendre hommage, elle qui a toujours été là, présence féminine et bienveillante. Une grande sœur, une mère, une grand-mère. C'est son toit qui a accueilli leur amour, elle les a protégés par tous les moyens, a pris soin d'eux, les a nourris. Avec son passé sulfureux et ses fréquentations hors normes, elle a tout de suite fait partie de la famille et du schéma relationnel de John. Son humour et ses babillages incompréhensibles ont fait d'elle le plus indispensable « pilier de toute l'Angleterre ». Et par-dessus tout, elle fut la première à avoir vu le potentiel du couple Watson-Holmes. Elle a toujours cru très fort qu'ils étaient ensemble et a souri en lançant le regard de celle qui savait déjà lorsqu'ils ont annoncé être effectivement amoureux.

Le détective s'accroupit et suit de ses doigts les lettres gravées sur la stèle :

« À la mémoire de Martha Louise Hudson née Sissons, mère et grand-mère bien-aimée… et pas une gouvernante. »

La dernière remarque fait toujours sourire John, tout comme le plant de marijuana qui se dresse effrontément parmi les fleurs.

« Elle aurait aimé tout ça, Sherlock. Sa vie a été tout sauf ennuyeuse avec nous et qui sait ce que nous serions devenus sans elle.

- Sans compter le fait qu'elle aurait adoré mes tempes grisonnantes !

- Absolument. Merci, Mrs Hudson, vous avez été incroyable. »

John aurait voulu reformuler le vœu devant l'ancienne tombe de Sherlock Holmes. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste en vie. Mais à quoi bon ? Les vœux de résurrection ne marchent qu'une seule fois et elle n'a rien laissé d'inachevé derrière elle.

Sherlock et John se sourient puis s'embrassent tendrement. Ils s'acheminent lentement vers la sortie. Et ce soir, quand ils seront bien au chaud et à l'abri, ils pourront s'émouvoir sur leur chance inestimable et s'étreindre comme au premier jour. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se sentent bien réels et vivants. Quand ils sont tous les deux, le temps n'existe plus.

**FIN.**


End file.
